The modern household contains a wide variety of health and beauty aids. Many of these products are stored for use in the dressing room or bath area of the house. A number of these products are stored in aerosol or pump dispenser cans or tubes. Certain beauty and health related products are used in a set, such as a toothbrush and toothpaste, a make-up case and make-up, nail polish and a nail polish brush, and a shaving cream dispenser and razors.
Many of these products are traditionally kept in an organized storage location in close proximity to each other, much as a workman keeps his tools organized in a tool box. In practice, shaving cream dispensers have not necessarily been stored in conjunction with the razor. As the size of today's home is customized, creating living quarters that are close, married couples and families often share the same dressing room and washing facilities. It is not uncommon for members of the family to each use the same shaving cream and razor. This multiple use can lead to a misplacing of either the shaving cream or the razor at times when their simultaneous use is required.
In the past, attempts have been made to provide storage for household cosmetics. U.S. Pat. No. 390,089, to McClelland, discloses a metallic band surrounding a toiletries carrying case. A metal clip protrudes from within the case along a band for holding implements such as a toothbrush. The band fits loosely around the case and is fitted with a lateral supporting spring. The lateral supporting spring is a cutter clip which is used to support the band and cut the toiletry case in half. (The band is of a complicated design enveloping the implement holding clip.)
Ewry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,323, and Slewing, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,769, attempt to secure a razor to an aerosol container by means of a specially fabricated molded plastic collar (Ewry), or an auxiliary recess on the side of the container (Slewing). These patents, along with Lucas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,785, have specially molded protective covers or recesses on the side of the container which secure the shaving implement to the side of the shaving cream can. The patents all disclose a costly fabricated implement holder. The securing means shown in these patents are specially fabricated for securing a limited variety of razors to the side of the dispensing can.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,630 to Ellman, discloses a flat plate collar with a variety of implement storage and securing compartments. This collar again presents a costly fabrication problem and requires the rim of the container for support in order to maintain the implement holder in a stable position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,814, to Lum, discloses an elastic band which is disposed around a larger object, stitched to a second smaller elastic band which secures a smaller but related object to the side of the larger object, such as securing a cassette tape to the side of a book. This double loop construction may be useful in conjunction with the storage of audio-visual material, but for the organizing and easy securement of toiletries which are constantly used and reused, the elastic band is too awkward and may not be strong enough to withstand repeated use. Furthermore, the two piece construction is not suitable as a means for securing a razor to a shaving cream can.
Other securement means for secondary consideration are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,646 and 3,675,814, both to Graf, for an auxilaiary carrier strapped to a lunchbox. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,217, to Rittner, shows a paint brush support vessel.
Thus, the conventional art illustrates an attempt to organize related objects by securing them together either by means of multipart construction adapters such as Lum or Graf, or special purpose securement covers for a shaving cream can which pose costly fabrication problems.
What is needed is an adapter which may be used to secure a razor blade or other cosmetic implement to a shaving cream can or other cosmetic dispensing unit in a low cost and simple manner. The retainer means of the adapter must be of unitary construction and useful in conjunction with the standard dispensers.